¡Bienvenido a Konoha!
by Estrella11
Summary: Summary: ¿Dónde estoy? –Me pregunté mientras me levantaba del piso. Observé a mí alrededor árboles, al parecer era un bosque. Luego observé un camino, que se me hacía bastante familiar. –Será mejor que busqué un lugar conocido. – ¿Estoy en dónde? –No salía de mi sorpresa… *Cumpliendo un reto impuesto y dedicado a Mel Uzumaki.*


**¡Bienvenido a Konoha!**

Summary: ¿Dónde estoy? –Me pregunté mientras me levantaba del piso. Observé a mí alrededor árboles, al parecer era un bosque. Luego observé un camino, que se me hacía bastante familiar. –Será mejor que busqué un lugar conocido. – ¿Estoy en dónde? –No salía de mi sorpresa…

**Hola. Bueno, este es un one-shot dedicado como reto a mi querida Mel-chan. Ella me impuso un reto y lo cumpliré porque amo los retos. Al parecer por no sé, pero la idea es de ella. La historia en sí es completamente mía. Mel Uzumaki esto es para ti, gracias por tu apoyo. Lo prometido es deuda; espero que recompensara mi tiempo perdido. Here we go….  
(No le pongo un nombre a la principal, pueden imaginar que son ustedes. Espero que hayan entendido.)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba harta de mi realidad, no me importaba mucho mi vida, sinceramente ¿Qué sentido tiene? Es demasiado monótona y aburrida. ¿Esto es vivir? Creo que no, no siento nada de esa adrenalina, esa independencia, ese vigor al estar en tu trabajo, al hacer algo que te gusta, la familia feliz, el hombre de tu vida, los amigos, las grandes resacas y al final simplemente nada.  
¿Realmente me gustaba? …

Estaba viva, tenía salud, mis padres vivían su vida punto y aparte, no tenía hijos y menos una pareja, mi empleo es bien pagado y puedo ir dónde quiera, tenía mi departamento, un coche, ropa y lo que casi todos deseaban o anhelaban aunque no cuando quiera, estaba "Bien" pero a la vez mal y no es tan complicado como suena.  
Suspiré por 5º vez en el día, no era posible, se suponía que cuando creciera todo iba a ser perfecto, por lo menos algo parecido a eso.

Me retiré a dormir, apagué la tele pues ya había terminado la película que estaba mirando "Como si tuviera treinta", esa película representaba todo lo que me pasaba, por lo menos en gran parte. Me miré por última vez en el espejo de mi recámara, era de complexión delgada pero no para ser anorexia, mi cabello era largo y liso color negro, mi piel era un intermedio de morena y blanca, ojos cafés claro, con boca y nariz. No era fea, bueno…debo de tener autoestima.

Pero a veces me gustaba pensar que yo no pertenecía aquí, divagar a un mundo y en secreto tenía mi obsesión por el anime; por uno en especial "Naruto" ese representaba mi infancia y gran parte de mi desarrollo en la vida.  
Me llamaba la vida de ninjas, su entrenamiento, peleas para demostrar ser el/la mejor, todo eso me fascinaba y sucumbía a todos sus encantos; estaba enamorada de Naruto y Sasuke, los protagonistas del anime: Naruto con su carisma y su sonrisa que hacía que todos lo amaran a pesar de su vida difícil (Aunque me detenía porque estaba aún más enamorada de la bella y tierna pareja que hacían Naruto y Hinata) y el opuesto de él Sasuke, el vengador Uchiha que aunque le faltaba carisma lo compensaba con su belleza y sensualidad masculina, suena raro que me expresé así y más de algo que no existe pero, era inevitable para mi es como un deseo oculto.

Volví a suspirar, era mejor dormir porque a la mañana siguiente me levantaría temprano, el día llovioso-Que yo pensaba que se convertiría en una gran tormenta a la mañana siguiente- me gustaba al frío y los ruidos de los truenos que suprimían el silencio de mi solitario departamento.  
Y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, mientras pensaba en mi vida y cómo podía cambiarla, que era lo que debía hacer y mi última palabra –Casi lo puedo jurar fue- _"Naruto"._

Me levanté por los rayos del sol, me sentía incómoda al parecer mi cama era de piedra.  
¿Dónde estoy? –Me pregunté mientras me levantaba del piso. Observé a mí alrededor árboles, al parecer era un bosque. Luego observé un camino, que se me hacía bastante familiar.  
–Será mejor que busqué un lugar conocido. –

Me dije a mi misma mientras comenzaba a recorrer el sendero que marcaba el camino, era extraño juraría a ver estado ahí antes; de repente caí en cuenta de algo ¿Cómo llegué ahí? Estaba segura de que me recosté en mi cama, que había estado en mi departamento hasta el último instante ¿Me habrían raptado?  
No, no tengo el sueño tan pesado ¿O sí?

Continúe las divagaciones en mi mente, buscando una buena excusa o respuesta para este suceso, hasta que llegué a la entrada de… No, no podía ser. No era posible estaba en la entrada de Konoha, de la famosa "Villa escondida de la Hoja" y por arte de magia me desmayé a escasos pasos de la caseta de bienvenida.

.

.

.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos, sentí mi cama en mi espalda, tuve el sueño más loco de mi vida y comencé a levantarme poco a poco, sentí mi cuerpo cansado y luego observé que no estaba en mi casa y una ninja llegó diciendo "¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué has venido a Konoha? ¿Alguien te envió?" y continúo atacando con preguntas que deje de escuchar, porque caí en cuenta que era una NINJA y dijo Konoha

-¿Estoy en dónde? –Grité a los cuatro vientos; no salía de mi sorpresa tras varios minutos, no estaba enferma ni herida y me llevaron con la Hokage.

En el transcurso observé mi aspecto: mi cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta, mi pijama desapareció y llevaba unos pantalones ajustados a mi cuerpo, un equipo ninja protegiendo mi cuerpo y los zapatos eran extraños, pero lo pude manejar.

Al llegar al despacho, me preguntaron mi nombre –Soy… -Pensé en el nombre Japonés que siempre juré que deseaba – Mitzuri – dije con voz firme y alegre.

La Hokage se asombró del cambió tan repentino de mis emociones y me preguntaron de dónde venía, para qué fui a Konoha .

–Yo creo que perdí mi memoria, no tengo un recuerdo certero de un lugar de origen, no sé si vengo a algo, pero sólo sé que he querido ser ninja desde hace tiempo… -dije, y eso no era del todo mentira, fantaseé tantas veces con esto que sentía que era una película.

–Bueno, confiaremos en ti. Bienvenida a Konoha.- Dijo con una pausa mientras, yo sentía un sentimiento de alegría por todo mi cuerpo- Ahora asignaré a alguien para que te enseñé la villa y dónde vivirás, si deseas tomar entrenamiento debes de avisarme y venir mañana, te ayudaremos a solventarte con misiones rango D, para que puedas pagar tus gastos y no dependas de algo, continuarás viviendo de esa manera. Debes evitar riñas y peleas sino serás castigada, eres nueva y te hemos puesto confianza pero a la vez desconfiamos de ti al no saber de dónde provienes… ¿Entendido? – dijo con voz de mando y recta, en un momento me intimidó.

–Sí- dije con todas mis fuerzas. Y la Hokage sonrió, y volvió a hablar- La persona que te acompañará será Uchiha Sasuke.-

Yo tuve que reprimir un grito _fangirl_¸ y suspirécon una sonrisa. Y en ese momento, como sí el mundo me quisiera dar un infarto, entró el sexy Uchiha a la habitación, mientras hablaba con la Hokage, no pude evitar observarlo a detalle, era mejor en persona que en una maldita pantalla y no sabía que hacer o decir, solo estaba como tonta perpleja por su intimidante postura y mirada, en la que parecía no importarle nada, solo él mismo.  
Conocía toda su historia, al igual que la de todos en Konoha debido a que observaba siempre el anime, que de algo sirvan mis conocimientos.  
Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y reaccioné con un dubitativo

-¿Eh?-El Uchiha hiso un "Hmmm"

-Si eres así de despistada no durarás nada-

Y el encanto se rompió, una cosa era lo guapo y otro lo desagradable, tenía dignidad y honor, merecía respeto.

-¡Oye! No te puse atención debido a que estaba tratando de recordar algo que me pudiera ayudar-¡Mentira! Era mentira pero no me iba a dejar y continué hablando con enfado –Merezco respeto, y no eres quién para hablarme así, yo no te he hecho nada, hasta donde yo sé. Y no soy _tan despistada_ cómo crees, Uchicha.-  
La Hokage sonrió tras terminar mi juramento, y Sasuke no tenía expresión.

No creo que le haya gustado lo que dije, pero se lo merecía, no podía dejar que me tratará como si

fuera una tonta; y esperé su respuesta fue un simple:

"- Andando, no tengo todo el día- Dijo mientras salía por la puerta, rápidamente lo seguí y escuche un "_Buena suerte" _de la Hokage."

.

.

.

Vagamos por toda la villa, yo estaba fascinada al observar todo lo que siempre había soñado, me sentía verdaderamente alegre, era algo diferente y un misterio que estaba dispuesta a vivir. El Uchiha no me decía nada, sólo lo necesario para no fallar a su misión.

Y de repente en una corrida para alcanzar a Sasuke, alguien chocó contra mí y caí al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Al tratar de volver a abrir los ojos visualicé unas picos dorados casi como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo junto con un jalón hacia arriba, me paré y escuché un ruidoso

–Lo siento, lo siento mucho….-Observé a un Naruto observándome como escáner, tratando de identificarme y escuche un susurro- Juraba conocer a todos en la aldea- Yo me sonrojé un poco y de inmediato recordé que podía hablar.

–Yo, no soy de aquí. Acabo de llegar hoy mismo. Un gusto soy Mitzuri- dije con voz fuerte para que el rubio me escuchará.

-Con razón no te recordaba, bueno más bien no te conocía –Río un poco y se presentó formalmente, diciendo su nombre y que se convertiría en el próximo Hokage, ante eso yo sonreí y escuché un quejido y otro "Hmmm". Y en 2 segundos Sasuke y Naruto se estaban peleando, como de costumbre. Sentí que me bajo una gota por la cabeza, mientras trataba de separarlos a ambos y un estruendoso golpe los detuvo a ambos.

–Par de bakas, no pueden vivir un minuto sin estarse matando. – Gritó una voz un poco chillona y amenazante, era Haruno Sakura; la chica de todo el mundo ninja que más odiaba, podía casi jurar que amaba más a Madara y Kaguya.

Se acercó y golpeó al rubio, mientras observaba a Sasuke, y me volví a enojar, no me suprimí y dije lo que pensaba. (Como de costumbre)

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dije con enojo en la voz. Sasuke sonrió de lado, Naruto con una incógnita en la cara, Sakura extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Sakura con rareza, con respecto a lo que dije. –Acabas de golpear a Naruto ¿Por qué? Si le pegas a él, ¿Por qué a Sasuke no? – Mi furia aumento con los segundos.

\- Bueno, es que, el empezó todo, además siempre ha sido así. No hables de lo que no sabes. – presumió con un poco de enojo.

– Lo hago, porque es injusto, si deseas hacer tu "justicia" hazla bien. Empezó Sasuke, yo estaba cuando ocurrió. No hagas algo sobre lo que no sabes. – Sakura se sonrojó y se enojó. Al momento que me iba a lanzar un golpe Naruto la detuvo.

–No lo hagas Sakura, ella…-Titubeó un poco- Tiene razón.- Sakura se detuvo en seco y bajo la mirada, escupió un _perdón_ y se retiró fugazmente de ahí. Un silencio incómodo se presentó y suspiré, creo que nadie le había dicho eso nunca antes, pero eso siempre se lo quise decir; me molestaban sus actitudes bipolares.

Después de unos minutos Naruto se ofreció a acompañarnos por mi recorrido, Sasuke no dijo nada, yo me entusiasmé con la idea de pasar tiempo con Naruto, el chico más carismático de Konoha, el que era el amor de mi infancia y mi posible marido –Quizá lo segundo no, pero le seguía queriendo-.

¡Entonces vamos!- dijo un alegre rubio, mientras me tomaba del brazo y me zarandeaba por media villa.

.

.

.

Continuamos con ese tipo de turismo nivel Uzumaki Naruto, pero de repente se paró en seco y eso era demasiado extraño, porque bueno era el rubio más interactivo en el mundo ninja. Yo por mi parte quise saber las razones de tan extraño comportamiento de Naruto, no era normal y la visualicé, parada hablando con un aldeano de manera más amable y dulce como siempre: _Hinata Hyuga_ pensé mentalmente con una sutil sonrisa.  
¡Eso era! Bueno tenía que hacer algo y comencé a avanzar hacia ella, con la manga de Naruto (Lo estaba arrastrando, pero valía la pena) mientras iba de espalada, pero fijándome para ver como chocar y fingir algo, improvisación.

-Vamos Naruto. ¿Por qué no avanzas? –Dije mientras lo jalaba fuertemente, y hacer que avanzará lento pero seguro. –Y-yo no…. M-mejor- decía titubeando, tartamudeando y nervioso.

Entonces yo choqué con mi objetivo, caí sentada y mientras ella caía de espaldas; Sasuke y Naruto reaccionaron atrapándome y atrapando a Hinata, respectivamente.  
-Lo siento mucho-dije a Hinata, mientras me separaba de los brazos de Sasuke y corría a ayudarla fingiendo culpa. Ella me sonrió ligeramente con un rubor en sus mejillas, noté que Naruto no decía nada, mas sin embargo no la soltaba, hasta que ella sin verlo se separó de él.

-Está bien, no creo que lo hayas hecho a propósito.-Sonrió y me maldije un poco, porque lo había hecho a conciencia. Recordé que no la conocía y me presenté mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? –Dije refiriéndome generalmente, y por una primera vez en un largo rato, Naruto me respondió.

-Sí, somos compañeros, estudiamos juntos en la Academia y hemos hecho misiones en equipo. -Hinata y Sasuke asintieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, ¿Hinata, me quisieras acompañar en mi recorrido por la aldea? Te advierto que van Naruto y Sasuke. Quiero disculparme por lo de hace un momento. –dije mientras señalaba a los nombrados con la mano, Hinata no respondió por un momento, como si lo contemplara, pero sabía que no lo hacía, no sé cómo, pero lo presentí.

-Yo, bueno no quisiera incomodar. –dijo nerviosa- Uchiha-san y Uzumaki-san no…. Mantenemos una relación muy unida… Creo que pueden ir sin mí, y si lo deseas luego podemos ir tú y yo. –Dijo con una sonrisa, no la contradije, solo asentí y acepte su propuesta.  
Hinata se despidió formalmente de Naruto y Sasuke mientras se iba del lugar; me sorprendí al no escuchar un _Naruto-kun_, y creo que era por el mismo tema de la confesión. Naruto parecía asombrado de como Hinata le evadió y llamaba como si fueran desconocidos, lo descifré en su cara. Sasuke, bueno no se inmutaba parecía cómodo con el trato de la Hyuga.

.

.

.

Continuamos por toda la villa, nos topamos con muchas personas _Conocidas_, como:  
Ino, la cual me dijo "Aaaw que mona. Tienes un buen gusto, y no eres fea" y otras tantas interrogativas de mi vida personal, que supuesta-mente ni yo sabía. Estaba acompañada por Sai, Shikamaru y Chouji; al parecer estaban dirigiéndose a un campo de entrenamiento y asesorando en unos asuntos a Sai, no entendí bien, estaba distraída observándolos a todos.

Oír a Shikamaru decir "Problemático" era mejor de lo creía, luego a Chouji comiendo como un glotón; todo era adorable, sentí tomar fotos con mi mirada, esperaba no ser obvia.

Después de un rato un efusivo grito sobre "La llama de la juventud" y una sonrisa se activó sin darme cuenta, y reconocí a un Lee; al verme con Naruto y Sasuke preguntó quién era, mientras ocupaba de mi espacio personal y yo estaba nerviosa, era realmente lindo. Lo presentaron como _Cejas encrespadas_, yo reí un poco mientras me presentaba.

Posteriormente comenzaron a hablar sobre unas misiones con un muy posible enfrentamiento para demostrar quién era el mejor, si Naruto o Lee, y sinceramente eso me dejo intrigada, y en dos minutos una Tenten llegó a lado de Lee para decirle que le esperara y lo regañaba mientras Lee miraba al suelo con la cabeza baja y diciendo que se emocionó porque su mente junto con su llama de la juventud lo pidieron, ella solo suspiró resignada y volviendo a advertirlo.

Luego se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me presenté y ella hiso lo mismo, Tenten me agradaba mucho más de lo que esperaba, también me invitó a darme un recorrido informal pero sólo de chicas, yo le dije sobre Hinata entonces dijo: "Genial, podemos ir las 3, así nos libraremos de los chicos." Yo acepté y sonreí.

Luego un perro enorme me atacó por la espalda, no tardé en reconocer la voz de Kiba "¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué está aquí? Akamaru, ven muchacho. No debes de atacar así a una señorita…. Linda" – fueron las palabras salidas de su boca, mientras yo aturdida me paraba y me presentaba; el perro blanco y pesado me lamió en forma de disculpa, por mí parte le sonreí y le dije:

-Las acepto- y un ladrido fue su tierna respuesta. Shino se presentó, yo hice lo mismo. Todo era perfecto, era como un sueño hecho realidad una fantasía que estaba desbordando mi felicidad.

Había mucho alboroto, la mayoría de los equipos ninja de mayor prestigio se reunieron y empezaron a hablar como si nunca lo hicieran, yo solo los observaba; unos discutían, reían, hablaban o se evitaban (En estos se encuentran Shino y Sasuke) y de repente alguien paro en seco, me volteo a ver y regreso la vista hacia los demás, susurraron un poco y al cabo de unos segundos gritaron **"Bienvenida a Konoha"** –Yo no evite sonreír abiertamente, mientras todo mi cuerpo se estremecía con ese grito y dándome mi realidad futura.

Después del recorrido por los campos de entrenamiento, la breve explicación de la montaña con caras-Las caras de los Hokages- un paseo de regreso por la villa, la despedida breve que tuve de Naruto, porque al parecer tenía que hacer algo "muy importante" –sospechoso- le dije mientras me reía de él.  
Al final me quedé sola con Sasuke, era un poco tarde y un silencioso demasiado tétrico, no me gustaba el silencio, lo odiaba y más por recordarme mi antigua vida.

Me fastidié de eso, pero afortunadamente llegamos a mi nuevo "hogar" y el habló.

-Aquí es. Es tu nueva casa, esta es la llave.-Dijo mientras me entregaba una llave- Bueno, gracias por tu recorrido. –Dije en tono de resignación, al final me divertí pero no se lo iba a decir.

-Bueno- Comenzó a decir Sasuke con tono neutro- ¿No me invitas a pasar?- dijo, no pude evitar sonrojarme e imaginar "Que podíamos hacer solos, a estas horas", y él lo notó. Soltó una carcajada y agregó- No te voy a hacer nada malo, no eres de mi tipo.

-No es eso. - ¡Mentira! Pero, no lo sabría. –Sino que, no creo que este bien visto que entres y menos a estas horas.- Usé un tono indiferente. Y el entró a la casa. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo, por qué se sentía con tantos derechos?

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas –gruñí, estaba nerviosa su presencia me intimidaba y de alguna manera me hacía sentir extraña, condenado Uchiha lo pagaría.  
-Creo que me importa muy poco- dijo seco mientras entraba a mi "Nueva cocina" y tomaba agua.

-Que interesante- repuse yo con enojo- ¿Eso era todo? Ahora largo… -Lo empuje con toda las fuerzas que tenía, era pesado y me permití divagar en que tenía un muy buen cuerpo y me regañe a mí misma, debía de alejar esos pensamientos de mí.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa de qué me vaya? Tienes miedo de que te haga algo, ya te dije, no eres de mi tipo- un tono seductor e insinuador, mientras sonreía. Le sonreí con falsedad.

-Sí, ya me lo dijiste… lamento decirte que eso no es el problema, pero me molesta tu presencia. Así como tú odias la mía, ahorrémonos muchas cosas ¿vale? –dije con nervios, porque ¡claro que me intimidaba! ¿Qué debía de hacer? Me sentía como gelatina a punto de convertirse en agua, y eso no me gustaba para nada.

-Pues debes de ser más agradecida, estoy cansado. No es fácil soportarte y luego a los demás que se te pegaron.- dijo de manera seca. Traté de comprenderlo y accedí a su petición.  
Se quedó y cenamos algo que preparé con los ingredientes de la cocina nueva, él no decía nada pero no ignoraba su penetrante mirada a mis espaldas ¿Acaso quería verme nerviosa? Oh pero no lo iba a conseguir… Tan fácil, por lo menos.

Sinceramente mi mente estaba divagando e imaginando sobre lo que podía pasar, de cuántas veces me imagine tener una cena _romántica _con el Uchiha, cuando leí algunas historias de fans en internet y que eran bastante fuertes, y todo lo que imaginé con él, y ahora estaba enfrente mío comiendo y no era para nada de lo que esperaba. Un suspiro salió de mi boca sin poder evitarlo.

¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó con ¿interés? No, lo dijo con tono neutral.

–Nada.- repuse con frialdad. -Sasuke, tengo sueño. Yo también estoy agotada, en fin, gracias por todo, sinceramente me divertí mucho. –dije mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, porque todo era verdad y me había ido de maravilla. Le estaba agradecida por soportarme, porque con su hermoso carácter…

El no dijo nada, se paró de la silla automáticamente, se acercó a mí a paso calmado y lento; mientras yo me moría de miedo, estaba muy serio parecía que me quería regañar. ¿Por qué? Acaso dije algo malo y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle noté que ya estaba a un paso de mí. Nervios y mi mente en blanco, sentí que en ese momento me podía matar y yo no iba hacer algo al respecto ¡De maravilla! Pero me dijo algo frente a frente.

.

-Eres rara, sabes. –dijo e hiso una breve pausa- Pareces buena, e inclusive angelical, pero cuando alguien te hace enojar parece que tu verdadera forma es un demonio en cuerpo de...mujer. No te dejas de nada, y nunca te quedas callada.-

Analicé sus palabras, letra por letra, sílaba por sílaba…

-¿Ah? Espera… ¿Eso es un cumplido? –dije con interrogativas en mi cabeza, mientras el sonrío de lado. ¡Esperen! ¿El Sasuke me sonrió? Su sonrisa era perfecta, dientes blancos, labios deseables y no era muy grande, pero se apreciaba mientras lo hacía ver jodidamente sexy. ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Alucinaba? Esa era la única explicación, entonces sonrió.

-Pequeño Uchiha, no eres de mí tipo ¿Recuerdas? No trates de filtrear conmigo.  
Sasuke sonrió de lado, movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

-¿Crees que estoy coqueteándote? Que linda, enserio. ¿Ahora quieres que tenga sexo contigo?  
¡Nervios! ¡Nervios! Tranquila, tranquila. Se fuerte, el mismo te está diciendo que no lo hace.

\- Déjame pensar…No. No estoy desesperada, puedo haber algo mejor. –Cerré los ojos mientras sonreía y lo siguiente que recuerdo eran sus labios sobre los míos… ¿QUÉ? Estaba besando a Sasuke, esto no, no estaba pasando, no. Pero puedo casi jurar sentir sus labios encima de los míos, su lengua, sus manos en mi cuerpo y una ráfaga de excitación en todo mi cuerpo. ¡Oh Dios!

Supongamos que están en una situación demasiado salvaje para pensar que en lo que está bien y está mal….

¿Qué estaban haciendo? Bueno a punto de tener una relación sexual, de manera más normal, sexo. No cualquier sexo, era en el que se iban a satisfacer mutuamente y llegarían lo más cercanos al orgasmo, ese era el único objetivo de la noche, de paso satisfacer sus necesidades por el momento.

Ahora bien, estaban pegados a la puerta de la habitación, ella con su espalda pegada a la puerta, él encarcelándola con sus dos brazos a cada lado, sintiendo toda su anatomía contra él y rozándola su erección desenfrenadamente, mientras se besaban de maneras casi frenéticas y salvajes, gemían sin parar, el beso era de diferentes tipos, metía su lengua o quizá la mordía; una cosa segura la estaban pasando bien, pero solo era el inicio.

¡DIOS ERA EL CIELO CON DESTELLOS INFERNALES!

La empujo más contra la puerta y la elevó, ella enredó sus piernas en las caderas del chico y sus sexos estaban simulando algo parecido a una penetración con ropa puesta, y eso era bueno, pero no lo suficiente. La recargó y la besó por el cuello, era lengüetazos y una que otra mordida, no sabían bien lo que hacía pero lo hacía porque sus más bajos instintos lo deseaban, después puso sus manos en sus pechos estrujándolos de manera suave pero lo suficiente para hacerla gritar y sentirse bien consigo mismo y disfrutar del tacto, después de hacerlo de diversas maneras con sus pechos, decidió quitarle el uniforme y lo hiso demasiado rápido, ella sintió el aire en su cuerpo y fue algo exquisito.

El volvió a tomar sus pechos pero por menos tiempo porque decidió quitarle su sujetador y disfrutar completamente de ellos; eso fue el acto seguido y bajo su cara a un pecho y lo beso con lengua y labios, apretándolo y con una mano vacía estrujó el otro, era un juego demasiado vicioso y delicioso, cambió de pechos cuantas veces quiso, haciendo y repitiendo lo mismo, la mordía, succionaba, lo que fuera para seguir con eso hasta el final, ella ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo gritaba su nombre y gemía con los ojos cerrados, cara sonrojada y casi a punto de llegar….

Él lo notó y dejo su juego tortuoso –para ambos- y la llevó directamente al colchón no podía resistir mucho, decir que estaba en su límite era muy poco; la recostó con cuidado y ella se acomodó mentalizándose y preparándose para lo que iba a hacer.

Él se quitó la ropa rápidamente, díganos que estaba desesperado por el contacto de ella, y terminar dentro de ella, el orgasmo lo esperaba y sabía que no sería muy difícil conseguirlo y esperaba que fuera mucho mejor de lo que sonaba, porque la masturbación no es lo mismo que un acto directo, ¿verdad?

Cuando él estaba completamente desnudo, le quitó el resto de la ropa a ella, deleitándose con sus piernas, la vista de su busto y la proximidad del acto directo.

Cuando los dos estaban completamente desnudos, excitados, casi en un orgasmo con solo sentirse, el volvió a tocar el cuerpo de ella –paso sus manos por todo su cuerpo, sin dejar nada a la imaginación- Después de que sintió que ella estaba completamente excitada, se posicionó encima de ella, en su entrada, y cerrando los ojos la penetró de una sola vez.  
Para ella fue un poco incómodo, pero no evito gemir y él gruñó al tener un nuevo contacto que era tan diferente a lo acostumbrado, algo que quizá jamás olvidaría. Después de un momento de "adaptación" ambos comenzaron a moverse, y posteriormente las embestidas fueron más y más rápidas, rápidas y profundas.

Gemidos, gruñidos, gritos desenfrenados, y el rechinar de la cama, ambos cuerpos moviéndose desenfrenadamente, salvajemente y estando a un punto sin retorno, el orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina y sus cuerpos unidos y sudorosos, uno que otro beso que se perdía en sus mentes.

Algo le aviso que pronto terminaría, y debía de hacerla terminar a ella igual… La besó una vez más, volvió a tomar sus pechos pero de manera más rápida, los beso, los lamió hiso lo que en el momento se le ocurrió, y fue suficiente para que ella llegará en menos de un momento y el increíblemente se dejó ir con ella, a un mundo orgásmico en la que nada tenía una figura ni sentido, pero era jodidamente bueno, muy bueno, algo que superaba la masturbación por niveles encima de lo pensado.

Se dejó caer encima de ella, dios estaba cansado, pero… ¿Se podía volver a hacer, no? ….

Sintió el sol en sus ojos, ardiendo y quemando, recordándole que debía de levantarse al trabajo, se sentía cansada pero satisfecha, se sentía BIEN, enserio, como nunca antes.

Abrió los ojos, lentamente, se iba a tomar el tiempo que quisiera para apreciar esos momentos. ¿Y ahora, por qué su cuarto estaba raro? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? …. Trató de recordar, pero nada. ¿Por qué? Se levantó, y estaba ¡Desnuda! Se cubrió el cuerpo con la fina sábana ¿Qué estupidez había hecho? Pero si no había tomado.

Y de repente, observó la ropa tirada en el piso, de repente ¡BUM! Recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos….. ¿Naruto? ¿Hinata? ¿Lee? ¿Shino? … y Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! Oh no, no puede ser, se sonrojó más rápido que nada, sintió superar a Hinata en sonrojo.

Y el susodicho aparece como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente.

-Buenos días…. – Lo dijo tan apaciblemente, sin remordimiento, sin sentimientos. ¿Y si jugó con ella? ¡BRAVO! Estaba con sus pantalones ya, por lo menos.

-Dime que no es lo que pienso… - Pedí con voz baja y casi en un susurro. Él se acercó y le susurró al oído.

– Ahora estas creyendo que no pasó nada, así que… no, no es lo que piensas. Ayer pasamos la noche juntos. – Se alejó lentamente, ella con una duda: ¿Cómo? Se supone que la odiaba, ¿no?

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No se supone que me odiabas…. –dije incrédula.

-Díganos que no me resistí y que, ¿no se supone que me odiabas igual?. –Dijo de manera perspicaz.

-No, no es lo mismo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Puede que esto haya estado mal. –dije literalmente mal.

-Eh ¿Por qué? No estoy en nada, ni tu; digamos que me gustas desde que me respondiste la primera vez. –Sonrió y hablaba de manera neutral. ¿Cómo demonios saber si bromeaba o no?

\- ¿Espera, qué? ¿Estás idiota, Sasuke? Está mal, esto está mal. No quiero ser un "Buen rato." Por eso está mal, por eso no debemos…. –Me interrumpió, al parecer le gusta hacer eso.

-¿Quién te dijo que una pasada? Eres nueva, lo de ahora fue un arranque de deseo, si, no lo niego, pero no quita que me des… curiosidad- Seco. Serio. Simple. Sasuke Uchiha, sólo él.

-¿Por qué he de creerte?

-Te acostaste conmigo, recuerda.

-Arranqué de deseo, todos sabemos que eres sexy.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no creerme? No te tengo amenazada. Muy fácil me pude ir antes de que tu despiertes. –Mi corazón dio un vuelco, cierto, cierto. ¿Será verdad? Me acerqué a Sasuke, y él no se movía, me mataba su mirada de depredador, sus ojos negros profundos como un vacío que te regresa la verdad; llegué hasta él y me alcé para besarlo, se sentía tan bien; y el me correspondió.

¿Y si dejaba de pensar? De repente sentí sus manos rápidamente en mi trasero, había olvidado que sólo llevaba una sábana, sin duda alguna gemí. Me acerqué a él, él a mí…. ¡Al demonio, era mi sueño hecho realidad! ¿Por qué negarme a esto? ¿Había algo de malo?

Al fin y al cabo soy la nueva de Konoha.

**FIN.  
Mel-chan, lo siento, lo siento.  
Prometí esto como hace 4 meses, pero es que me he agobiado en mis tareas, luego mi internet me falla, hubo un momento dónde mi cargador no funcionó y pues mi pal no prendía. Luego la "inspiración" no llegaba, y aunque me tarde, también me esforcé para que te gustará, espero lograrlo.  
Como un pequeño regalo –y disculpa- Le haré segunda a esto, pero será solo de NaruHina.  
¿Creíste que no lo iba a poner? Y bueno, también haré el Epílogo de esto, para saber ¿Qué pasó después? .. Con que me perdones, y te guste ¡Es más que suficiente! Solo asegúrate de decirme si te gusto o no. Mil perdones, y espero no tardarme más con la segunda parte.  
*Pronto actualizaré Rompamos Las Reglas*  
Con cariño, Estrella 11. ~Gracias por decirme que te gusta como escribo, que la verdad escribo muy mal, con decirme eso me animas mi vida entera, gracias~**

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
